


Odd One Out

by CrzyFun



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Gen, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrzyFun/pseuds/CrzyFun
Summary: “Everyone and their mother thinks Duke is the odd one out in the Bat-Squad instead of Bruce,” Stephanie said.“It suddenly occurred to us that no one outside the family knows none of us are baseline human, even our allies,” Tim explained when the Cat gave a bemused look.
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 44
Kudos: 351





	Odd One Out

“Guys, holy fuck!” Jason shouted, kicking open the door to the living room.

“Language, Master Jason,” Alfred’s voice floated down the hall while Barbara said, “Don’t be a meme, Redjay.”

“Sorry, Alfred! Shut it, Barbie, I got news!”

“I swear, the next time he calls me Barbie I’m changing all his ringtones to Barbie Girl,” she muttered, moving her queen.

“He’d probably like that,” Tim said, moving his rook.

“What’s up, Little Wing?” Dick asked, glancing up from the work he was doing on Cass’s nails for half a second.

“Everyone thinks we’re normal humans!”

The batkids all paused to look up at the third oldest.

“I mean, isn’t making everyone think all the Waynes are normal human people the point?” Stephanie asked from where she was playing Mario Kart with Carrie and Duke.

“Not the Waynes, the Bats. And before you say something: Yes, I know that’s also the point. I’m not talking about the villains and civilians, I’m talking about the JL and Titans and Outlaws and everyone! They all think we’re normal!”

“Todd, don’t be absurd,” Damian tisked, returning his focus to the drawing of Titus he was working on.

“I’m serious! I snuck into Roy’s to play a prank and heard him talking to Kory while she was on a video call with the Titans. He flat out said it was weird how we finally have someone in the family who’s not baseline human,” Jason said, gesturing towards Duke, “and _no one_ corrected him!”

There was a moment of silence.

“No,” Dick said. “They have to know, right?”

“Have we ever actually told anyone?” Barbara said, her face pinched. She had to have told some of the Birds of Prey… right?

“Grayson used to have his wings out as Robin. Surely the Titans, at least, would have noticed,” Damian argued.

“I couldn’t use them when I was that young. I just let them hang like a cape to match B,” Dick said, eyes lighting up as he realized no, people didn’t know and yes, this could be very hilarious.

“They thought they were fake!” Carrie laughed, mind following the same path. To Jason, she said, “Please tell me you didn’t correct them.”

“Never even knew I was there. Would have ruined the prank.”

“If I’d known no one knows about you guys, I would have kept quiet too,” Duke chuckled.

“We told you before, it’s fine. You can’t exactly turn yours off like we can,” Dick said.

“I know you’ve shadow-traveled around your Young Justice buddies,” Stephanie told Tim. “They have to know.”

“It’s not like I’ve traveled far,” Tim pointed out. “And I’ve only done it twice. It’s not too unbelievable that I pulled a Bat.”

“Okay, fair.”

“But Raven and Damian are together often. She must have noticed,” Cass said using Dick’s mouth.

The youngest’s shoulders crept up. “I have always blocked my power while in her presence as I was not sure how our powers would affect each other or how my existence would affect her given her… discomfort with her own existence.”

“Aw, Dami! That’s so sweet!”

“I simply wished to avoid confrontation. Do not look further into it, Richard!”

“Too late! You care about her feelings and went out of your way to make her feel more comfortable! I’m so proud!”

The boy scowled at his drawing, his cheeks tinted black.

“Jason died,” Duke said, eyes widening. “Someone must have noticed that, right? Wasn’t Superman involved in the aftermath?”

“Duke, buddy,” Jason said, wrapping his arm around his newest brother. “People die in this business, and they rarely stay that way. No one really questions it anymore.”

“Besides, no one actually knows he died,” Dick said. “B only told Superman that Joker had hurt Jay. Timmy found out, -”

“And went absolutely crazy,” Jason joked.

“I think I responded accordingly considering I’d just found out you’d _died_ and nothing in my research -”

“Stalking.”

“- told me you would come back,” Tim huffed.

“- but obviously he wasn’t going to say anything to anyone without speaking to us first,” Dick finished, ignoring his brothers’ interruption.

“So no one knows,” Barbara said.

“No one knows,” Dick agreed, then continued as Cass took over again, “And we will not tell them?”

“Hell no. This is great,” Jason said.

“What’s great?” Selina asked as she and Bruce came in.

“Everyone and their mother thinks Duke is the odd one out in the Bat-Squad instead of Bruce,” Stephanie said.

“It suddenly occurred to us that no one outside the family knows none of us are baseline human, even our allies,” Tim explained when the Cat gave a bemused look.

Bruce nodded, but Selina frowned. “Wait, all? I know Duke has his photokinetic vision, Carrie can shapeshift, and Damian’s mother is half-demon, but the rest of you?”

Jason set his hand on his chest. “And you call yourself our mother.”

Selina turned to Bruce, who sighed. He pointed at Dick. “Half-siren.”

His eldest son smiled and the blanket on his shoulders fell as the large wings underneath spread out, primarily black with hints of reds and yellows glinting in the light. Suddenly everyone could notice the feathers among his hair, the talons on his hands, and the way his sclerae almost couldn’t be seen around the bright blue of his irises.

Bruce pointed at Barbara. “Technokinesis.”

“Low level,” she added. “It’s more like my brain is another screen and interface for the device I’m working with than actually being able to control anything.”

Jason was next. “Phoenix.”

The young man smirked then, for just a moment, he was replaced by a bird as large as he was tall. Shaped like a secretary bird but with a fantail, his feathers were a swirl of reds, yellows, and oranges while his eyes were blue flames. One of his wings was draped over Duke’s shoulder while a warmth spread from him that somehow felt both soothing and dangerous. Then the moment passed and he looked as normal as ever.

Tim. “Umbrakinesis.”

Shadows rose from the chessboard to move the last standing black knight forward and to the left. “Checkmate.”

“What? No! I almost had you!”

Stephanie. “Poltergeist.”

The girl pulled a golden bracelet off her wrist and her body went transparent. She slipped it back on with a shrug and her body turned opaque once more.

Cass. “Telepathy through touch.”

The girl got up and grabbed Selina’s wrist, sending her an image of them hugging.

Selina looked around at them all then turned to her fiancé. “You really are the odd one out.”

He grunted.

“For the record, we were counting you in that,” Tim said. “We all know you can communicate with and control felines.”

“Yeah, I figured.” She didn’t like people knowing about her secret weapon, but she didn’t expect to keep it from the Bat’s family either. “Which only makes this more unbelievable. How did this even happen?”

A small smile tugged at Bruce’s lips as the kids shared a look.

**Author's Note:**

> Alfred isn't human either, but no one knows what he is. Just that he's very ancient.


End file.
